A New Type Of Tactics
by WaywardStoryteller
Summary: Elfiya-budding Tactician when fate leads her to into the path of Lyn-an orphan Sacean, Hector-A Noble set to help his friend, and Eliwood-A Young Noble on a rescue mission. This is the story of how fate and destiny lead them on a road they'd never expect.
1. Enter! The Orphan Lyn!

She was scared, all around her there was nothing but darkness and she called out. Maybe someone would hear her, and come to rescue her from the black cold. She waited, and screamed for what felt like hours, but no one came.

Giving up the young girl dropped to her knees and curled into a ball, crying; she was alone, all alone, her mind raced, 'No...I don't want to be alone anymore...'

Through the darkness a voice called out, "!"  
>The girls head shot up, "I'm here!"<p>

The voice rang through again "-ake."

The girl grew confused, ache? But she isn't hurt, she feels fine, just a bit scared. The world around her began swirling around and started to fade, she started to panic. Is this it? Is this the end? She squeezed her eyes shut.

Light danced across the young girl's eye lids, causing her to flinch away in a lazy attempt to get away.

"Are you awake?"

That voice!

'It's the same one from my dream!'

Slowly, the young girl opened her eyes, vision blurry as her eyes began to adjust and focus. Immediately she saw a beautiful woman in front of her, long green hair pulled into a high pony-tail, a tribal looking outfit, and judging by the slits in the sides, probably for a warrior. She glanced at the green-haired maidens hands; sword-fighter; interesting, one hardly comes across a female blade user.

Raising her gaze back to the other females face, she drew her attention back to what the other was saying. "I found you unconscious on the plains," The plains? Oh yes that's correct, she was traveling on the plains of the Sacae when her rations had run out, and as a result she had apparently passed out and was found by this girl.

She shot the girl a slightly reproachful look when the other drew near, the tribal lass must have noticed because she instantly broke out into introductions.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." The other girl, Lyn, smiled.

Lyn? That's a nice name, but something is off about it, is it short for something?

Lyn continued, "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

The young girl was just going to remain silent, but that idea flew out the window once she met Lyns worried stare.

"I- I am...E-elfiya..." Elfiya broke out into a coughing fit, her throat clearly protesting use. Lyn stumbled to get her water, which Elfiya hurriedly gulped down.

Lyn looked like she was struggling to hold in a laugh, which she probably was.  
>"Your name is Elfiya? What an odd-sounding name..." <p>

Elfiya pouted, Lyn rushed to save her comment, "B-but pay me no mind! It is a good name." She had a meaningful look in her eye, Elfiya decided that she liked Lyn, she gave a shy smile.

Lyn changed the subject, "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Elfiya wondered if she could tell Lyn, she checked the other girls features for any sign of deceit, finding none, Elfiya nodded in agreement, and was just about to begin when some loud banging interrupted her.

Lyn rushed to the door, peering out, "Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening." She picked up a sword and fastened it around her waist, Elfiya silently mused about how right she was about the sword-thing. Just as Lyn was about to rush outside she doubled-back with one last message for Elfiya, "Elfiya, wait here for me." And with that she was gone.

Elfiya frowned, she never was fond of people telling her what to do, and slowly she got up, bones cracking from the recent lack of usage. Quickly she located her belongings, she just finished fastening her cloak around her neck when Lyn came bursting back through the tent flaps.

"Oh, no! Bandits!" Lyn started pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself, "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

Her head dropped into her hands, "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!" Her head shot out of her hands, conviction and a fire burning within her teal-colored eyes.

As Lyn raced around the room, no doubt preparing herself for the upcoming skirmish, her rant raged on, "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." She turned towards Elfiya. "You'll be safe in here, Elfiya."

The girl in question bristled with indignation, there was NO way she is allowing the person who saved her from certain death, or worse circumstances, to go up against who knows how many bandits all alone! She gave Lyn a quick look over, oh dear, her savior has never actually been in a real battle! Those calloused hands are only from training! Well, that's settled, she's going with.

Unfortunately as soon as she informed Lyn of this, the other girl immediately adopted a look of doubt. "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

At Elfiya's reply of "No," Lyn's doubt grew, Elfiya rushed to explain.

"Ah, I see... So you're a Strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..." Her features were cleared of doubt and was now replaced with a subtle anxiety.  
>"Very well. We'll go together!" Lyn gave a jittery smile, and Elfiya calmly smiled back.<p>

Outside, Lyn turned to Elfiya with the simple instruction to please give her advice and stay close to Lyn for protection. Nodding in agreement, the skirmish began.

It was fairly simple and was over in a flash. Elfiya had Lyn move in halfway, knowing the bandit would attack first, Lyn kept dodging and Elfiya had told her to have the bandit attack first and never start it herself, she used the same tactics with the leader of the group, and he was out with three hits.

Lyn congratulated her, she returned the favor, and soon they headed back to the tent; to rest for the night. 

When Elfiya woke the next morning she noticed that Lyn was already awake and bustling around the tent with breakfast already made: With a grin and a good morning, Lyn handed her a plate filled with a very delicious looking Sacaen-Style breakfast.

Lyn had commented on how much the prior days skirmish had taken out of her.  
>Elfiya replied that a lot of exercise after almost none would take a lot out of anyone! But Lyn ignored her.<p>

Half-way through the meal, Lyn spoke up, "Say, Elfiya... I want to talk to you about something."

Elfiya cocked her head in confusion, wondering what Lyn could possibly want to ask. She nodded as an encouragement for her companion to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Lyn continued, "You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see."

Elfiya nodded again, wondering where the other girl was going with this.

"Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn's gaze was earnest as she gazed at Elfiya.

"..."

Wow. Whatever Elfiya had been expecting, this...was not one of them. But, who was she to say no? Besides, it gets really lonely traveling alone, and she gets scared. But…what about Lyn's parents? Surely they would not want their daughter to be traveling with a complete stranger!  
>"You need to ask your parents first okay?" The question was innocent enough, so it threw Elfiya for a loop when Lyn's entire person seemed to be cloaked in sadness.<p>

"What? You...want me to get permission from my parents?" whispered Lyn in a broken sort-of voice.

"My Mother and Father...died six months ago." The next part of her sentence seemed to be hard for her to get out, "My people-the Lorca-they don't...I'm the last of my tribe."

Elfiya relocated herself beside Lyn, she placed her smaller hand on the other girls more calloused one. Lyn continued her tale, of how the bandits attacked, how practically everyone died, how people fled, and how even though she was the Chieftains daughter; nobody would follow her due to their old-fashioned ways.

Lyn sniffed, blinking back tears. But Elfiya was having none of that, she pulled the older girl into an embrace rubbing a hand in circles on the others back, whispering comforting nothings, as Lyn cried into her chest. Between her sobs Lyn choked out an apology, "I'm sorry...I've been alone for so long..." Her tears died down

Lyn sat back up, raising her hands to wipe the tears away. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

The tent was quiet for several long minutes, Elfiya silently thought that it was okay to cry sometimes, it can't be healthy to hold in all that sadness; She considered telling the other girl, but thought best against it.

Finally, once composed Lyn gave her thanks, eyes rimmed-red, and cheeks stained with tear-tracks. Lyn told her that she needed to become stronger to avenge her father's death, she stated that the bandits the day before made her realize, staying on the plains wouldn't help her in her cause.

She pled one last time, "Elfiya, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Elfiya smiled to herself, not even needing to consider an answer she agreed. Besides, both of them are tired of being alone, they'll travel as a pair.

Lyn's reaction to her agreement was...certainly something. In her joy Lyn pulled the smaller girl into a hug that sent them both tumbling to the ground, still wrapped in the embrace, the duo started laughing.

Looks like things were starting to look up!


	2. Enter! Knights Emerald and Crimson

_The apprentice tactician Elfiya and the young Swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

Elfiya was very reluctant to enter the clearly bustling city, it was noon and the streets were packed to the brim with people going about their business. Merchants, Peddlers, Travelers, and then the cities regular pedestrians, Elfiya never liked crowds there was always too much happening all at once, it was confusing.

Faintly, she heard her name being called from the town square; it was Lyn. 

"Elfiya! Over here!" With one hand resting on the hilt of her sword and the other waving in the air, beckoning her over, Elfiya took a deep breath and took a step forward...only to be swept away in a rushing sea of people.

"Lyn! Help!" She threw her own hand up in an attempt to give the other girl a point of her location, but it was futile.

Elfiya cursed her short stature and tried pushing her way through the crowd, but unfortunately, that too, was futile.

Bombarded by feelings of panic and fear, and with the thought of Lyn not being able to find her, Elfiya did the only thing sensible for a girl her age to do in this type of situation; cry.

She felt someone picking her up, thinking it was Lyn, Elfiya clung to the person. Calming down, she wiped her remaining tears away, and looked at her friend...only to see that it wasn't her friend.

It was a knight, handsome face, red armor, and orange hair. Unfortunately for the knight, with her nerves frayed Elfiya didn't notice his knightly demeanor and to his dismay, started crying again.

Sighing, the Crimson-knight carried the crying lass back to the town square, wondering where the heck his partner was, that joker would be able to get this kid to stop crying. Was his face so bad that a little kid cried just by looking at it? With a heavy heart he sat the girl down on the edge of the squares fountain.

He took the moment that she began to compose herself to study her. Dark-tanned skin, long brown hair tied at the neck, a plain green cloak fastened around her neck, yellow dress(very flat-chested he noticed), white socks, and brown boots,

She looked to be about sixteen, there was nothing about the girl that really jumped out at him, except...her eyes. The brightest color of orange he had ever seen, he had almost dropped her when she had first looked at him.

He reached over to her and pat her head before turning his heel and walking off, back into the crowds, hopefully to find his partner.

Lyn was in a new-found state of worry, Elfiya, her tiny friend and travel buddy...was missing. She was walking over to Lyn when she got pushed in to a crowd, when Lyn heard her calling for help, she immediately ran over to the crowd and fought her way in.

Ten minutes later Lyn was pushed out of the crowd...again. She felt nauseous, what if something happened to Elfiya? She was about to dive right back into the horde of people when her gaze fell by the water fountain in the center of the shopping area. And, she felt her heart quicken in pace, there was the exact tiny girl Lyn had been looking for!

So she ran towards the fountain with breakneck pace she called out her companion's name, before pulling that person into a hug. 

"Lyn?" A hesitant voice spoke up from her chest, "I'm sorry, I've wasted precious time..."

Lyn laughed a hysterical-kind of laugh. "No don't apologize," Lyn let out a breath she didn't know she even holding. "Let's hurry and get everything, and-" She turned to face Elfiya; hand outstretched, "This time, you're holding my hand, no way we're getting separated again!"

-

Elfiya laughed but grasped her companions hand all the same. Lyn gave it a squeeze and spoke, "This is Bulgar, The biggest city in all of Sacae, as we have already expirienced."

They were just about to walk off when they heard a boisterous voice aimed at their direction.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

Elfiya looked up at Lyn, "He's talking about you, you know."

Lyn felt her eye twitch at Elfiya's definite tone. They turned around as foot-steps approached.

"Hm?"

"Wait, O fair and beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

The man, clearly a knight, wore green armor, almost exactly like the armor she saw the Crimson-knight wearing moments before, except for the color change. Elfiya also noticed his greenish-brown eyes and hair,(which currently was held back by a black head-band), and that he too was a paticularly handsome man. She was pulled from her thoughts by Lyn's cold sarcastic reply.

"Where are you from, sir knight that speak so freely to a stranger?"

This was the wrong thing to say, as it seemed to only drive his cause.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia.-" Elfiya sensed self-praise coming up, and oh, was she right, "I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Lyn pulled Elfiya behind her by their entwined hands, as if she didn't want the smaller girl to get caught up in the vocal assault.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

Silently Elfiya agreed with Lyn, this is odd behavior for a knight. He acted nothing like the one she had met a while ago.

The Emerald-knight continued, "Oooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel."

Lyn looked horribly disgusted at this, "Let's go, Elfiya. I've got nothing more to say." And she walked off, dragging Elfiya behind her. Elfiya with her free-hand gave a small wave goodbye to the Emerald-knight, then continued letting her-self be dragged away. Trying to understand Lyn's muttering about 'rapist-like' knights, with 'masochistic' tendencies; what's a "Rapist", and what's a "Masochistic"?

Behind them they heard the Emerald-knight cry out, "Wait! Please..."

When Lyn decided that they were far enough away, she slowed to a stop. Not even addressing her companion, Lyn continued to drag Elfiya off to the shops gathering what they needed.

When she was done she turned to Elfiya to see the younger girl rubbing her shoulder, the same shoulder that was connected to the arm she had been holding on to. She felt immensely guilty, and apologized.

Elfiya told her not to worry and suggested just getting out of town, as the weather was still warm Elfiya even suggested just sleeping under the stars. Lyn grinned in response and this time, walking side by side, hands entwined, they headed off in the direction of Bulgar's city gates.

Only to be stopped by a pair of knights.

Elfiya began calculating the possibility of Lyn killing somebody judging by the look on her face, the chances she realized; were really high.

Almost reluctantly Lyn asked the knights to move their horses. Elfiya recognized the one that joined Sir Emerald as Sir Crimson-knight! Crimson-knight apologized for the inconvenience and complied with moving the horses.

Lyn voiced what Elfiya was thinking about Sir Crimson being honorable, but then he ruined all past good thoughts with a very cheesy pick-up line. This pushed Lyn to her limit, after insult both Lycia and it's knights in one swoop, Lyn wrapped one arm around the smaller girls shoulders and pulled her past the two sleazy knights, the other hand gripping her sword, no doubt ready to pull it out the second one of them tries to follow.

Elfiya heard the Crimson-knight(whose name was apparently 'Kent') attempt to justify what he meant, she turned her head around to the knights as she was led away, giving another small wave goodbye.

Outside the city gates Lyn and Elfiya were just about to take off running, as Lyn noticed that they were being followed. Lyn questioned the probability of it being those knights, and Elfiya knew that those chances were low for the reason of following; after all, tracking a girl outside a town for flirting? Unlikely.

Lyn stepped in front of Elfiya muttering how these people were out for blood. Instantly Elfiya readied herself for the impending battle.

Almost instantly a haggard looking man with a scar across his right eye leered at them, commenting on Lyn's looks and inquiring about her being someone named "Lyndis". She probably was Lyn is not a common name, nor is Lyndis.

Lyn looked taken aback at being addressed by that name.

The clearly dangerous man looked Lyn up and down, muttering about 'what a waste' and 'the things he would do for gold', as soon as he told Lyn that she was about to die, Elfiya stepped out from behind the Sacean and punched the man in the nose; the resounding crack echoed through the open grassland. The man stumbled backwards, clutching his nose and calling out for the rest of his gang.

The duo looked around, this was far more than Lyn could handle at her current skill, both knew it, but it was Lyn who voiced it. As if by a miracle reinforcements came, in the form of the Emerald and Crimson knights!

Elfiyas eyes danced back and forth as she watched Lyn and the Knights argue over who would be fighting the battle. Elfiya stepped in, "Together, we'll work together." Both parties seemed to agree with this solution. Sir Crimson formally introduced himself and his partner as Sir Kent and Sir Sain. Though...Elfiya preferred her nicknames.

Again, the battle was simple. Emer-err...Sain had only a lance, but still held his own, took one bandit out with one blow. Crim-gah...Kent, was good, and Lyn was good; Overall, really easy battle.

With his dying breath the leader, Zugu admitted that there was only supposed to be Lyn, which led Elfiya to believe that there was a hit put on Lyn before she met her. She couldn't help but be thankful the knights arrived when they did.

Lyn praised Elfiya's work, before turning her attention to the knights, not completely knowing what to make of them. Lyn asked for their story, her followed silence was taken as their cue, and the tale they told was in a word unexpected.

The Marquess's daughter eloped with a Sacean nineteen years prior, they had a daughter named Lyndis a year after the elopement, Lyn is that Lyndis, and now her grandfather is sick, may be dying, and they are to escort Lyn or rather Lyndis back to Caelin.

Oh my...

Lyn practically emitted happiness at the thought of no longer being alone in the world, but still Elfiya couldn't help but be a little bitter. She thought that the two would help each other's loneliness, that Lyn would be the big sister she never had...oh well.

When Elfiya tuned back into the conversation the other three where talking about the bandit knowing Lyn's true identity, and some man named Lord Lundgren (He, in Elfiya's opinion had a revolting namesake.) who was the Marquess's brother, and also who was heir to the throne. Until Lyn showed up, now he is trying to kill her so that he can rule.

What a rude apple-crack licker.

Lyn had agreed to go with the knights back to Caelin, and Elfiya understood. Family is family after all, it goes above all else...with the exception of some cases. As she was preparing to say goodbye to the first friend she has had in a while, Lyn asked something that threw her for another loop. Lyn wanted Elfiya to go with her! No questioning this one, Elfiya said of course.

Looks like fate has just changed its course!


	3. Enter! The Mani Katti!

_A Small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

Elfiya hummed an unrecognizable tune as the small travel party of four made their way to Bulgar's outskirts. The group decided that travel would be faster if the two girls rode in back of the knight's horses, respectively. Elfiya was riding on the back of Sir Em- Sain's steed, and Lyn on Sir Crim-Kent's.

This arrangement was set mostly due to the fact that Lyn had flat-out refused to be in a close-proximity to Sain. Elfiya made a mental note to scold Lyn about this behavior later, all of them would be stuck together for the long journey from Sacae to Caelin, not including detours; ill feelings this early would surely end up causing trouble.

And speaking of detours Lyn had just requested one, her reasons where sweet enough and, something told Elfiya that they were going to need all the prayers they could get.

So she nodded yes in reply and clumsily got off the horse regardless of Sir Sain's assistance, she had never been the most graceful; Lyn on the other hand politely declined Sir Kent's offered help, and got off the horse with such fluid movements, Elfiya couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Out of the corner of her eye Elfiya saw a very suspicious looking man run out from behind one the temples walls, stopping some yards away, looking as though he was keeping guard. Was something happening on the inside?

Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed when the group noticed a town's woman running towards their direction. She inquired as to whether or not they were heading to the temple, Lyn had told the woman that they were, and that's when the lady had informed them of a band of ruffians, who seized control of the temple in order to steal the sacred sword, the Mani Katti.

Not even needing to contemplate Lyn agreed to help the trapped priest and take back control of the temple. While the knights and Lyn conversed, Elfiya talked to the town woman about the layout of the temple, and how many bandits there where and what type of weapons they had.

Apparently it was about five men and then the leader all were equipped with axes, with the exception of the leader whose name appeared to be "Glass" who used a sword.

The battle, in Elfiya's opinion, seemed to be just as easy as the other two before it. Mindless ruffians who just so happened to come across weapons and ill-intentions, pointless really; honestly these men weren't anywhere near the level as her famil-she shook herself out of those thought immediately, reminding herself that they were no longer her family.

She looked back up to see Sir Kent and Sir Sain opening the door that held the imprisoned priest, he was a very nice man, he took the binding spell he placed on the sword and allowed Lyn to touch it as a token of appreciation. But then, that is when something that Elfiya thought was very bad news, as soon as Lyn's hands came into contact with the Mani Katti's hilt, the sword began to glow. 

This, of course freaked out the entire party, except for one, the priest.

His eyes widened and a smile overtook his face, as if he knew something they didn't.

And boy did he!

He claimed that the power of the spirits have looked into her soul and were "calling out to her", which sort of meant that Lyn was the chosen one for the Mani Katti. Lyn had denied what the priest had said, but the man was insistent, telling Lyn that if she wanted proof, to draw the sword from its sheath.

The Mani Katti came out effortlessly, and Elfiya felt her jaw drop. The Mani Katti wasn't just a sacred sword, oh no, it was a Katana!  
>The priest began gushing at Lyn, who was seemed to still be in shock herself, after a while longer the two said their goodbyes, and Lyn's group was on their way.<p>

As the party of four made their way out of the temple, everyone still seemed to be in shock over the events that had just taken place.

Kent's words seemed to calm down the near comatose state Lyn the most, that there were swords and weapons just like the Mani Katti all over the world, calling and waiting for their true master to come for them. 

Personally, Elfiya thought that the story was rather sad. All those weapons waiting for that right someone to come and claim them, what if that special person never was able to make it? Then what?

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts realizing they were starting to make her depressed. Suddenly Lyn turned to Elfiya, 

"Look Elfiya. This is the Mani Katti. This is…my sword." Lyn held out her sword to the other girl, and Elfiya gently ran her fingertips along the side of the blade.

"It's beautiful Lyn!" She smiled brightly at the Sacaen, Lyn smiled back before her expression turned more grim and serious, she continued.

"I must care for it well."

And with that Lyn turned around facing the knights, and without words being spoken aloud between the four, they all got back up on the horses and continued on their way; all hoping to travel a few more miles before the sky got too dark for further movement.

They managed to trek for an hour and a half longer till the darkness overtook them. Kent had trodden off to go collect wood for the makings of a fire, dragging Sain alongside him when the other man had insisted on "Staying to protect the ladies."

Meanwhile, Lyn and Elfiya began the preparations for their meal, ingredients compliments of the priest from the temple; Lyn insisted on doing the actual cooking, so Elfiya didn't let Lyn do any of the preparations; it wasn't fair for Lyn to do the most of their work.

Once the knights arrived back and the fire was going, Lyn set off to start cooking what she exclaimed "The most interesting thing they had ever tasted!" 

The other three didn't understand the cold feeling of dread that had set upon them at those words. With Lyn so heavily concentrated on the food, Elfiya went to go talk to the knights and apologize to Sir Crimson, she really didn't mean to cry…honest.

She spotted them some ways away, near the imaginary camp boundary, armor-free and speaking in soft relaxed tones. She tried to quietly sneak up closer, not wanting to disrupt whatever they were saying. But as luck would have it-or maybe she just wasn't silent enough, either way both heads simultaneously shot around, and within a span of mere seconds; there was a lance at Elfiya's throat.

She felt herself begin to sweat, and her body started shaking. She was far too scared to cry; so then was this it, was she going to die right here and now? Elfiya couldn't believe that she had been so wrong about the two seemingly docile knights. She silently cursed her foolishness, and then she remembered,

Lyn!

Would she have enough time to yell out for the girl to flee, before her neck was impaled by the Emerald-knight's lance?

Her eyes met his; she gave him a taunting look, as if she was daring him to finish through with his intended attack, judging by the hard look on his face, he just might.

Then, seconds later the lance disappeared, and the jovial look that was usually adorning the man's face reappeared; sheepishness lacing his features.

"Hehe, Sorry about that Lady Elfiya!"

Sir Crim-Kent, as she reminded herself; was at his partner's side in an instant, delivering a loud smack to the back of Sain's head. 

She stared as Kent threw himself into a deep bow, forcing Sain down with him; And for a moment all was silent, as if time had frozen, the only sound of thier ragged breathes coming out in shallow pants.

Elfiya didn't know what to think, never before had she been in this position. The two knights they had picked up were apologizing, but, they hadn't done anything.

Had they?

Her mind recollected the past few moments, yes, they had done nothing except protected themselves from an unknown assailent. Though, she could hardly be considered an "Assailent". 

Elfiya opened her mouth to speak when Lyn's cry broke through the night, dinner was ready. Silently the trio made their way back to the main campsite, the aroma of Lyn's cooking wafted through the air, it smelt delicious!

Unfortunatly for them, it wasn't.

As soon as the spoonful of...food, touched her tounge, Elfiya began wondering if Lyn was trying to kill them all. She wasn't brave enough to chew or swallow, quickly she glanced at her three other companions, Kent and Sain seemed to be in the same situation she was, slowly the three of them turned to the plains-woman.

Lyndis hadn't eaten yet, she smiled at them, probably confidant about her culinary skills, that is, until she spooned it into her mouth. The rest of the traveling party watched on as Lyn's face turned from self-satisfaction, to pure horror and disgust.

If she wasn't in the same situation, Elfiya would've laughed.

Moments later, Lyn spat the food out, Sain followed suit almost immediatly, Elfiya and Kent both pinched thier nose and scarfed down the meal; In hope of not wanting to hurt Lyn's feelings. But, judging by the way Lyn and Sain were looking at them both, chances were that no feelings would've been hurt if they spat the food out too.

"Better eat up you two-" said Kent trying to hold back bile.

"Y-yeah, we need all the energy we can get, this journey isn't going to be easy." Elfiya finished for him.

Lyn and Sain looked at each other, terrified, before turning back to they're other two companions, to see if they were serious.

They were.

Very much so.

Thus, Lyndis and Sain followed Elfiya's and Kent's example, pinching thier noses, and scarfing down the ah...dinner.

An hour later the group of four, were fighting nausea when Elfiya turned to Lyn, seriousness etched in her features.

"Lyn, promise me that you'll never, EVER, cook for us again, for the duration of our travels."

Lyn sheepishly nodded, and gave them an apologetic smile.

Sain almost laughed, he honestly would've, if it hadn't been for the deadpan look on their new tactician's face.

With that said, promises made, and arrangements for cooking made. The party made they're way into their tents, for a good nights rest, hoping to sleep off the feeling Lyn's food gave them, and wishing not to wake up with its taste in thier mouths.

That didn't happen.

Authors Note:  
>Okay to start off, I AM SO SORRY!<br>I really did mean to update far sooner; this has been sitting on my computer for months. Now to explain why I haven't updated! School, Work, and Art commissions, that's right, I draw. So… I'm sorry, I have the next chapter halfway done! I'll upload it tomorrow after school!


	4. Enter! Wil and the Fish-girl!

Chapter 4: Enter! Wil and the Fish-girl!

The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two knights of Lycia. Now to meet her Grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A Mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself.

As the group entered the desolated town, Lyn walked ahead, shock and confusion riddled her features. 

"This place…It's…" Lyn trailed off, trying to make sense of the run-down town.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their Marquess do anything to help?" It was Sain who posed this question. Elfiya was at a loss, riots? No, that couldn't be the case; this is a relatively decent area from what she had gathered from the last city they had been at. So what caused this?

It was Lyn who filled in the blanks, "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No Marquess holds power here."

Ah, and we have a winner. As Lyn filled in the two accompanying knights on what happened to her tribe Elfiya surveyed the area, past experience reminded her what happens when one becomes too lax. 

Elfiya re-entered the conversation when Sain and Kent offered to stand by Lyn's side in her pursuit for justice; she nodded her head fiercely in agreement, she would not allow her savior to fight alone.

"Oh! You too Elfiya?" Lyn looked surprised. Why?

Elfiya just grinned up at the older girl. Lyn stuttered out a thank you, as the four made their way further into the seemingly abandoned place.

Suddenly Kent threw out his arm to stop everyone from advancing further. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to a wall, he slowly walked forward, careful not to make any noise; Sain and Elfiya followed Kent's lead, with Lyn taking the rear.

Elfiya kept looking up at her companion's faces, all of which held dark expressions and poorly hidden anger. She didn't understand, the man wanted an apology; the female voice gave him that, but apparently he didn't accept that. Maybe he was hard of hearing; the young girl did have a seemingly soft voice.

Oh! There's another man!

She's quite a catch? What does that mean? The girl wasn't a fish!

Elfiya was alarmed; Hoodlum number two just suggested selling the Fish-girl! Elfiya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the last part of the hoodlum's conversation; suddenly she was brought out of her mind-ramblings. 

"Don't you touch her!"

The bad guys had tried to grab something of hers, a flying mule? Oh, a Pegasus! The Fish-girl must be from Ilia!

Wait, Ilia had Fish-girls? Interesting. Whatever Fish-girl said next was lost in the wind, she said it so quietly, Elfiya's group couldn't catch it. Once Hoodlum number one was finished threatening the Fish-girl we moved in, following Kent's lead.

"…Could it be-" Lyn ran towards the commotion, "- Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

Fish-girl responded, confusion and happiness shown on her features, "Ah! Lyn? "

Lyn ran up to the Fish-girl(who was apparently called "Florina") grabbing her by the shoulders, "What are you doing in a place such as this?"

The other girl started crying and spluttering, and Lyn adopted a sort of, fond look on her face. As Lyn began filling Sain and Kent in on how she knew the Fish-girl, meanwhile Elfiya focused more on the two men who were harassing Lyn's friend; burly and mean looking, and getting steadily more irritated at being ignored. The duo decided to rejoin the conversation. 

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault," exclaimed the second man, "She stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

Lyn tilted her head towards Fish-girl, body facing the Hooligans, "Did you apologize, Florina?"

Fish-girl nodded her head furiously and began sputtering out her attempts at reconciliation. 

Lyn wrapped her arm around Fish-girl before giving the Second Hooligan her full attention, "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass?" She looked him over, "Besides, you don't appear to be injured or anything."

The man that Fish-girl landed on-shoved his way past his friend and into Lyn's face. He yelled at Lyn, declaring that Fish-girl was going with them, even if they had to take her by force. With that he and his friend retreated past a house.

The group stood in alarm, when they heard the leaders shout. Within moments the run-down village became surrounded by bandits, all eager for blood and money. 

Lyn spun on her heel with a desperate cry, "Elfiya! We've got to fight back!"

"I already planned on that m'lady." Elfiya replied scanning the area and breaking down strategies.

Fish-girl approached Lyn, "Lyn…I…"

But Lyn cut her off. "You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you?" Fish-girl nodded, "You can fight can't you?"

"Yes!" The lilac haired girl responded with a little more force than necessary, she then turned to go her Pegasus ready.

"Listen carefully, Elfiya. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly." Elfiya was insulted being told not to take things lightly; she never does, not since…

Lyn started talking again, "Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?" Elfiya just looked at Lyn, both of them knew they were.

"Kent, Sain, are you both ready?" Elfiya asked them both. The duo looked at each other before nodding in sync.

Fish-girl was conversing with Lyn, when Elfiya was checking up on the Knights. When she got back Fish-girl spoke, "Well, Elfiya…I'm pleased to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well Fish-girl." She smiled widely and turned away unable to see the looks of confusion on their faces.

With that the battle began.

Fish-girl informed her that there was an archer behind the eastern wall and a swordsman to the north. Elfiya sent Sain and Kent to deal with the Archer and Fish-girl to deal with the Swordsman, Lyn and herself went to the first house cluster to notify them to close their gates. Gaining an archer named Will in the process. She had him finish off the archer Kent and Sain were dealing with.

Once Fish-girl had dealt with the swordsman, she ran to the next house cluster, they had given her money, and the knowledge that there was an armory to the south-east. Kent was sent to deal with the axe-wielder, with him being the closest and the only one wielding a sword. Will had been ordered to take care of the Bandit on the other-side of the wall.

Elfiya bit her lip, this next play was a close-call. She pulled Kent back, having Lyn take care of that axe-bandit, Will taking care of the other archer in one shot, leaving Fish-girl to weaken the swordsman and Sain to finish him off. The other swordsman decided to attack Fish-girl, but she took care of him, no problem.

Having only the Leader left Elfiya sent their new companions, Will and Fish-girl off to deal with them. Sending everyone else off to purchase a few lances and swords, Will made the first move.

"Draw your swords! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!" The Leader barely had time to finish his sentence before he was hit by one of Will's arrows; the man grunted but remained standing. Elfiya then moved Fish-girl into the mountainous area near the Leader and wait, figuring he would attack first; it would even out the playing field between them, since Fish-girls lance is weaker against his axe.

Elfiya smiled when her predictions proved to be true, the Leader attacked Fish-girl after the two had a quick discussion. Fish-girl got hit, but still managed to sink her lance into him twice, weakening him further.

Elfiya gave the man an once-over, he was still standing but barely, their previous attacks were taking their toll. She sighed; if only he had listened earlier she wouldn't have to do this, but, too late for apologies now. Will again made the first move; the Leader fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"This is your last chance! Surrender and you live!"

Elfiya turned to Lyn, wondering what the heck she was thinking, they couldn't let him live! He would hurt more people!

The Leader laughed coldly, "Oh, are you being serious little lady? I'll kill you all!"

Fish-girls eye caught Elfiyas, and she nodded, Fish-girl tightened her grip on her lance and struck. The man fell flat on the ground, grunting as his face hit the dirt; his final words being a threat against the group.

"You'll live to regret this…My brothers…The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…"

And with that he gasped his last breath and died. Fish-girl moved away from him, accepting a vulnery from Elfiya and a hug from Lyn.

Sain and Elfiya walked up to the man's fallen body. Elfiya began rifling through the man's person, searching for something. She ignored the others demands for her to stop as she found what she was looking for; a folded piece of worn-out leather, with scraps of parchment. 

Sain tried to pry her off the fallen man, "Lady Tactician! Stop this once! Have you no decency?"

Elfiya wrenched her arm away from Sain and sat herself beside the dead man, pulling out a leather-bound journal and charcoal stencil from the folds of her cloak, she opened to a fresh page and began copying bits of information from the dead mans' scraps-to her own journal.

After a few more moments Elfiya snapped her journal closed returning it to her cloaks folds, then shifted around and returned it to the dead man's pant pocket.

Kent stomped towards Elfiya taking her arm and harshly pulling her up. "Tactician! What was the meaning of that? Are you no more than a common thief, pillaging the fallen of your enemies? Have you deceived us all this time?"

Elfiya looked up at the Crimson-knight wide-eyed and confused, what did he mean? Surely Knights of Caelin honored those whom fall in battle, the same as her family does!

"Sir Kent, I do not think you understand what I was doing." Elfiya began slowly, taking Kents silence as a good sign she continued, "This is how I honor those who have died in battle, I write their names and the day they died down in my journal, so that their families can be informed." 

Elfiya watched as Kents face quickly filled with red, he dropped her arm and took several steps back, apologizing all the while. Elfiya smiled and waved his apologies away, turning her attention on Lyn's friend… who seemed to be crying again. 

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" proclaimed Lyn. 

Alright now Elfiya was confused. 

Bemused, she watched as Sain knocked Lyn off to the side and went down onto one knee-taking Florina's hand in his. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Kent called out his name, hoping to draw his attention away from the girl; but, Sain was not deterred.

"You should come with us!"

Florina blinked. She should what?

Sain continued, "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" His voice filled to the brim with excitement and face full of promise.

Wil reeled back for a moment, "Wait, did you just include me?" Elfiya looked over to Wil, when did he get here?

"Of course," Sain shot up on both feet, throwing his arm over Wil's shoulder. "We were destined to meet here! It's fate!"  
>Sain barked out a laugh, "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"<p>

Kent pulled Sain a few feet away from Fish-girl, "Sain…This is no joking matter."

Lyn looked at Florina, whom clearly was confused. "Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina didn't know where to begin! Who did they mean by 'Lyndis"? What exactly was that knight speaking of, mercenaries?

Lyn smiled sheepishly, "I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right." Everyone's head shot up.

"Will you come with us Florina?" 

"Travel with you Lyn? Truly?" Florina's voice waivered a bit as she continued, "I would be so…so happy!" 

Sain placed himself in-front of Florina once-more, "Fantastic, beauteous Florina! I am a Knight of Caelin." He took her hands in his, voice deepening and eyes becoming half-lidded in a sort of smolder, "My name is Sain…" Before he was able to finish Florina let out a loud squeak, pulling her hands away from Sain's grasp and taking a few steps back. 

"Stay back! Don't get so close." her voice softened at the end of her sentence. 

Sain closed his eyes and smiled, fixed in a sort of trance. "Ah…Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

Kent stood off to the side, shaking his head at his partners antics; He addressed Lyn, "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…"

Lyn cut him off, "No, I approve." She grabbed Kent's arm and pulled him down her level, quickly she whispered, "We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?" 

Kent spoke lowly in reply, "Yes! You have but to ask." And with that he bowed and walked back over to Sain.  
>Wil rocked on his heels as he spoke up, "So…Is it really alright if I travel with you?" he asked. <p>

Lyn snapped her head towards Wil, she had completely forgotten that he was with them, "Oh, yes of course! If you're willing, Wil." Elfiya smiled at Lyns pun. 

Apparently Wil had gotten the joke as well, he chuckled lightly, "Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all my money was stolen, and I'm a bit at a crossroads." He smiled sheepishly. "I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's legion!"

Elfiya stood back and watched with a smile and wonder, at how fast their little rag-tag group steadily got larger. With two new members they were two stronger but, that means there are also two more people that need to be kept safe and kept alive; Elfiya hoped that she could carry that burden.

Still, having more people wouldn't be too bad, she thought. It was almost like they were building a family.  
>Florina was using Lyn as a shield to get away from Sain, Lyn and Kent were both trying to stop Sain from bothering the poor girl, and Wil was just laughing at the groups antics. Elfiya couldn't blame him, as she too, succumbed to laughter.<p>

Lyn looked at the laughing Tactician, as she thought, _'Lyndis's Legion? This is getting stranger with every day, Elfiya.'_

-  
>Okay everyone I am SO SORRY! I've been super busy and this has just been sitting on my laptop untouched for so long! My poor baby! But I'm back now! Junior year has really taken a toll on me, which is why I haven't written, (I'm also job hunting) But I promise more updates are on the way! I have the next chapter started. <p>


	5. Enter! The Sad Man and His Ill Wife

Chapter 5: Enter! The Sad Man and His Ill Wife!

_**After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer… **_

The rag-tag band of mercenaries had been traveling non-stop for days, in attempt to flee from the Ganelon bandits. So it was quite a sight for a sore eyes, when they came across an abandoned fortress just as the sun was beginning it's descend. Wil and Sain went ahead of the group to investigate.

"Ah, this should suffice; tonight's bed!" Wil seemed pretty excited about having walls between him and the unknown open.  
>Sain however, was not as enthusiastic.<br>"This mildewy old fortress?" He gave Wil and incredulous look, "Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil shot Sain a withering glare. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers."  
>He looked behind him at the rest of the group who were still catching up. "-and there are rather a lot of us."<p>

"This will be fine!" Lyn called out from behind. Clearly the two weren't being as quiet as they had thought. "Besides, who wants to be stuck inside anyway?" She cast a smile at everyone, "I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

Florina spoke up from behind Lyn, "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." She gave Sain a small smile, to show him that she was really fine with it. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to take that as an 'okay' to flirt.  
>"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." He gave a dramatic bow.<p>

Elfiya shifted her body a bit, in an attempt to get Sir Kent's attention, it didn't work, the horse kept moving, and it almost unseated her twice! She lifted her head towards the quickly darkening sky, with a suffering gaze; she was never riding these creatures again! Figuring that the only way for her to get down from the horse was to get assistance, she called out to the horse's rider. "S-sir Kent!"

Kent turned towards the voice, and he was met with quite the comical sight. Lady Elfiya's legs were in a vice-grip around his horses' body, and she was leaning at an odd angle off the horse. Kent calmly walked over, "Are you in need of some assistance Lady Tactician?"

Lips pursed and face flushed Elfiya nodded, she let out a small cry when Kent picked her up from her middle and set her on the ground. Elfiya stood shakily, still holding unto Kent when she pulled him down a bit to tell him something.

"Will Sain, Wil, and you keep watch tonight? I was thinking that one of you could take first watch, while the other two get some rest, then you rotate." She looked up at Kent, "Does that sound good?"  
>Kent nodded, "You do not need to tell me that Lady Tactician, I already know how troops are to keep night-watch."<p>

And with that he turned his heel and walked towards Sain where, Elfiya guessed, he told Sain of the arrangements.

What was that all about? Kent usually is never so brusque or impolite. Elfiya sighed and supposed that she would worry about that later, for now everyone was heading in the fortress to set up camp.

Wil heard it first, the sounds of a pair of feet, echoing off the barren walls; he quickly made glances at everyone's feet.

Damn, no one from his troop, which means!

Wil through his arm out to stop Lyn from walking further, just when Lyn was about to question what Wil was doing, a woman's voice drifted from the other room.

"Your pardon, milady…"

"Who's there?" Lyn's hand went to her sheathed sword; prepared to draw it out at the slightest sign of danger.

Slowly, a sickly woman appeared from the shadows, looking fearful she spoke, "I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" Her voice was soft and motherly. It made Elfiya think that this was what a mother would sound like.

"Ah!-" Natalie's legs gave away, she fell on her backside. "Ow…" She rubbed her legs gently with her hands.

Lyn kneeled beside her, "Are you all right?" She stared at Natalie's leg, "Your leg…"

Elfiya glanced too, and she had to bite back a gasp.

Natalie's left leg was many shades of black, blue, and purple. Now Elfiya wasn't a Healer, but she had a feeling that one didn't have to be to know that, Natalie's leg was not doing well at all!

Natalie smiled a tired smile, "It's fine, don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness…" she looked back down at her leg and continued rubbing it. "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn looked at Natalie worried, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn couldn't believe it! This poor woman was obviously in no state to be traveling, especially on that leg!

"I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned." Natalie began crying, "He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous."

Lyn wrapped her arms around Natalie, hoping to comfort the distressed woman.

"I got so worried…" Natalie choked out. She dug around for something in her dress pocket, pulling it out she showed it to Lyn. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but…"

Natalie wiped her eyes, and took a few breaths before she continued, "His name is Dorcas; do you know of him?"

Lyndis felt her heart go out to the poor woman, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

"I see…" Natalie closed her eyes for a moment before meeting Lyn's gaze. "If you do meet him, please give him a message." Lyn nodded, "Tell him that 'Natalie is looking for him'."

Lyn smiled at Natalie with confidence, and Elfiya immediately knew that their journey was going to have a detour.  
>"I will tell him, I promise." Kent and Sains' heads whipped around to look at Lyn. Looks like they also realized what Lyns' tone meant for the group.<p>

Unbeknownst to the small travel party inside the fortress, the very men that they had been hoping to outrun had finally caught up to them, and where planning an attack.

It was Kent who noticed them first, immediately he rushed to the main hold of the fortress to warn Lyndis and Elfiya.

"Lady Lyndis!"

The women spun around to the Crimson soldier.

"Kent? What's the matter?" Lyn was worried; it wasn't like Kent to be this alarmed about something.

"Outside the fortress! Bandits!" His eyes were serious, but his voice gave indication that the bandits were something to be taken seriously.

"What did you say?" Lyn couldn't believe this! She thought that they had out run them! She turned to ask their Tactician for a plan when Lyn noticed that the smaller girl was already giving out orders to Wil and Florina, having them gather an estimate for how many opponents they'll be going up against.

Sain approached Lyn, clearly upset about the current circumstances, "Persistent bunch aren't they? What do you think, should we go out and face them?"

"No!" the trio turned to face their Tactician, "Not with Natalie…"

Lyn looked conflicted, she wanted to go out and fight those bandits, and she wanted to take the offense. But with Natalie in her condition…No, it couldn't happen, Elfiya is right.

"Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls." Lyn remembered her first battle with Elfiya by her side. She stayed defensive throughout the whole battle, never once attacking first. The bandits will be too anxious for a fight to lie in wait for them to come out.

Lyn turned to Elfiya, hoping she made the right call. Elfiya smiled in approval, "Elfiya, take over. The command is yours." Elfiya gave a nod and notified the rest of what their main goal was.

"We must hold out. The sun has almost set, and then we have one of two options, hold out until they tire and leave. Or hold out until daybreak." Elfiya looked around at everyone's grim faces.

"Oh…" Natalie paled at this, and Lyn placed a comforting hand on the elder woman's shoulder.

"Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you!" Lyn's raised her voice a bit for all in the room to hear, "Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

Everyone ran to get into Elfiya's formation, when Lyn addressed the Tactician, "Elfiya, this fortress has two entrances. I'll take the eastern door…"

Lyn trailed off at the look on Elfiya's face, she seemed distracted for a moment.

"Elfiya! That man over there… Doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?"

Elfiya looked over to the direction Lyn was talking about, she agreed, he did resemble the sketch quite a bit.

But on to other matters, the battle has begun.

Elfiya sends Wil and Florina to guard the western wall, a part of it seemed as though it would break any moment, she knew that the bandits will try and use that as a third entry point. She then sends Sain and Kent down to the southern entrance of the fortress with strict commands to use only their swords, as most of their attackers will be axe-wielders. This left only Lyn to take the small eastern door where the man who could be Dorcas was.

The enemy was moving in fast, Lyn got hit by well thrown hand-axe, an unseen archer managed to hit Florina, and just as Elfiya had suspected, the bandits in the west were attempting to break in through the cracked wall.

Elfiya had Florina retreat a bit until she could have Wil deal with the enemy archer. With Sain and Kent focused on the steady onslaught of attacks from the southern bandits, she had Lyn move in close to the Dorcas-sketch looking man, with a warning to be on guard; talking to him from a safe distance, and staying wary of the mans' hand-axe.  
>"You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?"<p>

The man's grip on his axe loosened, it's obvious that he never expected a stranger to call him out by name.

"… How do you know my name?"  
>Taking this response as a good sign, Lyn continued, "Natalie told me."<br>The man, now Dorcas froze.

"What are you doing with these rogues?" of course Lyn already knew Dorcas' purpose for being out here by what Natalie told her; but she wanted to hear it from Dorcas' own mouth.

"I need money…" Dorcas looked away, ashamed by what he has become.

"That may be, but… joining up with mercenaries?" There has to have been a better way for him to earn money for his wife. Surely being a mercenary wasn't the first option!

"It's the only way to earn gold in these parts."

Apparently it was.

"I'll do anything…even this." Dorcas' grip on his axe tightened as he prepared himself to deliver another blow. 

Lyn's mind was racing; she was going to die here if she didn't act fast!

"For gold, anything? Would you hurt your wife?" Dorcas got a dark look in his eyes, enraged that a strange woman would even begin to assume that he would ever hurt his wife! Before he was able to take a step forward, the woman shouted, "Natalie is here!"

No, surely she must be lying. Natalie's and his village was miles away! Almost a day's trek on foot, and with Natalie's leg… there is no way she could be here… 

"We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What!?"  
>No! This was worse than Dorcas could ever imagine! His ailing wife made the trek this far… to search for him. He felt his heart break at the thought of the pain his wife must be in.<p>

After conversing with the green haired swordswoman for a few more moments, Dorcas revoked his ties to the bandit group, and swore allegiance to the swordswoman.

Immediately he sent his axe flying at another axe-man.

It seemed as though the bandits attacking the Knights were endless! As soon as one fell, another took that one's place and the fighting continued! 

Elfiya saw how tired it was making the Knights, and called for Florina to rush to their aid.

The enemies archer fired one last ditch attempt to injure Wil, only to miss and be killed by an arrow himself. She kept Wil as sole protector of the western wing of the fortress, as the wall looked like it will be lasting for quite some more time. 

Lyn and Dorcas were ordered out of the fortresses eastern door, to head south and lead a frontal attack on the Leader of this group.

More and more enemies kept coming, and light was fading fast. Elfiya looked around; overall, everyone seemed to be doing alright, the best of which were Wil and Dorcas.

Wil swiftly finished of the swordsman that was attempting to break down the wall, leaving only his axe-man associate left. Lyn and Dorcas took out the other archer and swordsman in their area of the fortress' outer grounds, slowly inching their way towards the leader. At the same time, Florina and Sain were easily fighting the bandits off in the south wing.

Finally as the last bit of light wavered to a close upon the horizon, a cry broke through the fighting,  
>"Curses! They're not human! Listen up rogues, RETREAT! PULL BACK!"<p>

And as quick as the bandits had come, they had gone just as fast.

Everyone reunited in the center threshold of the ruined fortress, Elfiya studied her troops, trying to survey the damage. She sighed in relief, nothing life-threatening, everyone will be okay…this time.

That last thought sent shivers down Elfiya's spine.

"The enemy's fled… Elfiya, we've won!" Elfiya chuckled at Lady Lyn's excitement, which seemed to be contagious, as the ever shy Florina was also grinning under her bent head and curtain of hair.

Dorcas' heavy footsteps seemed to catch Natalie's attention; "Dorcas!" quickly as she could, Natalie stood and rushed into her husband's arms. Dorcas wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his beloved and holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie."

"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" exclaimed a happy Lyn, who was grinning ear to ear.

The moon was already high in the sky when Dorcas and Natalie prepared to part their ways from Lyn's group.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

Lyn whipped her neck around at Dorcas so fast, she sworn she might have gotten whiplash. He was what now? Returning? Did he get the 'okay' from Elfiya?

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

"Well I… I spoke with Elfiya. I-I've been invited to join your group."

Lyn eyed Elfiya, why didn't the smaller girl speak to her about this decision?

"But we're going to Lycia…" Lyn was upset; did Elfiya even explain to Dorcas just what they were doing? Where they were going?

Dorcas gave the swordswoman a small-timid smile, "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife. I owe you."

Lyn knew he meant what he said; his eyes portrayed nothing but sincere gratitude. But still, what of Natalie? What would she do with him gone?  
>"Dorcas-" Lyn began, but she was immediately interrupted by Natalie. <p>

"Please Lyn. We are both in agreement on this." She took one of Lyn's hands and one of Elfiya's in her own. "Watch over my husband."

Within moments the reunited married couple had departed, taking Sain and Wil with them as escorts on Elfiya's orders.

The remaining four retreated back into the fortress to get some rest.

Florina had clocked out curled up into the side of her Pegasus, using his wing as a blanket. 

Kent had walked outside the room where the ladies were to keep guard, most likely for the rest of the night.  
>'Not if I have anything to say about it.' An irritated Elfiya thought.<p>

Lyn fell back against a wall and slid down towards the floor. "Things have finally calmed down." The relief was evident in her voice, Lyn let out a loud yawn, "See you tomorrow Elfiya, goodnight." And with that, Lyn drifted off to the land of dreams.

Elfiya stayed seated on the floor for a few more moments before she heaved herself up and dusted her bottom off. Jeez these floors were dirty.

She walked over to where Kent was sitting and keeping watch, this time alerting him of her presence from a distance. She certainly wouldn't want a repeat of what happened during the first few nights the Knights of Caelin began traveling with her and Lyn.

"Sir Kent?"

Kent looked up and noticed the tiny Tactician standing a ways away. "Is there something you need Lady Tactician?" 

He noticed her eyeing the spot next to him, he sighed, "Would you care to take a seat?" 

Elfiya's eyes lit up! Maybe he wasn't upset with her at all! After all, why would a person invite someone they dislike to sit by them? Graciously she accepted his offer and took a seat a few feet from Kent's left.

The space between them was tense and awkward. Elfiya decided to hurry up and say what she wanted to say.

"Excuse me, Sir Kent?"

He grunted. Elfiya took this as a positive sign and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to apologize!"

Kent stared at her and blinked. Apologize for what?

"B-back in Bulgar, you saved me from the crowd when I got separated from Lyn, and I never got a chance to thank you, because it wasn't like you had too, but you did anyway! And I feel simply terrible about crying in your face! You did nothing to deserve that! But I thought you were Lyn, and then suddenly you weren't! And…"

Elfiya realized that she was rambling; she never was really any good at apologizing. Unfortunately she just couldn't shut her mouth! Elfiya rambled on for another few minutes or so, before Kent started laughing.

Elfiya snapped her mouth shut, her face a bright red.

Kent couldn't believe it! These past few days he knew that the smaller girl was trying to speak to him about something, but he always thought that it was something criticizing about how he was performing his duties! But really, she was just apologizing about an incident that he almost forgot about!

"Lady Tactician-…"

"Elfiya."

"I beg your pardon?"

Elfiya sighed, "My name, it is Elfiya. I don't have the title of a 'Lady', so there is no need to address me as such!"

Kent chuckled, "Ms. Elfiya, there is no need to apologize for that, it was a simple misunderstanding! There is nothing that needs to be forgiven."

Elfiya smiled brightly at Kent, before her face scrunched up and she frowned, "Then why have you been so brusque lately, Sir Kent?

Kent looked apologetic. "Ah, you see; when you would walk up to me, looking as though you were about to say something, then you would walk away. I thought you were going to insult how I was doing something."

Kent continued, "So I had spent this whole week waiting for the insults to come, and I suppose I began acting rude to you in the process… I am truly apologetic Ms. Elfiya."

Elfiya started laughing, "Looks as though we both made some wrong assumptions didn't we?" 

Kent nodded, "Yes, it seems as though we did."

The pair sat in a comfortable and happy silence before Elfiya abruptly stood, holding out her hand to the still sitting Knight. 

"Get some rest Sir Kent."

Kent looked visibly appalled at the notion. "Ms. Elfiya, I am to keep watch!"

"Sir Kent, you have kept watch the past several nights in a row. You will be no good to us if you are exhausted and falling asleep in the heat of battle! So go get rest." 

Kent stifled a yawn, "But…"

"That's an order from your Tactician. Go. Now."

Kent looked as though he was going to try to argue, but a stern look from Elfiya sent him agreeing and retreating into the camp room with a quick 'goodnight'.

Elfiya took a seat and leaned herself back against the wall, beginning her night watch.

Dorcas…they got a new member added to their little group, it was beginning to seem that the term "mercenaries" which was originally used as a joke to describe their makeshift band of fighters, was started to become more legitimate.

Elfiya sighed; things were going to start to get serious now. 

-  
>Authors Note!<p>

Wow! Fastest update ever!  
>I really like this chapter, and I'm going to try to incorporate more one-on-one talks between Elfiya and other characters.<p>

Also before you ask, the answer is "No" I am not putting Elfiya and Kent together.

I apologize if that bursts anyone's bubble.

The next chapter should be up in a few days. 


	6. Enter! The Cleric and her Escort!

Chapter 6: Enter! The Exuberant Cleric and Her Apathetic Escort! 

_**The next morning comes too quickly. Lyn had fought back the bandits' attack. Now, she rushed for the border of Bern. If she can reach it, Lycia itself is not far off. For a moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen.  
><strong>_

The days that followed Dorcas' joining of Lyndis' Legion, were slow and tiring. It seemed the entire party underestimated just how far Dorcas and Natalie's village was; and as it took the most part of two days for Dorcas, as well as Wil and Sain to return from delivering Natalie to safety, the Legion was behind schedule.

When the three men did return, it was too late in the day for the group to begin their travels. So they camped yet another night in the forsaken fortress, with plans to set out before dawn. The Legion spent roughly two weeks traveling, barely stopping to rest or even eat; Lyn, Elfiya, and Wil rotating between who would ride behind Kent, Sain, and Florina. Though, Lyn was the only one who was actually able to sit behind the novice Pegasus-knight; without her getting flustered and losing control of her Pegasus.

By the time they managed to reach the next town, the whole party was dirty, hungry, and deathly tired. They had run into several skirmishes along the way, and while they had won all of them, their injuries were still plentiful; though thankfully, not too serious. Rations had run out the previous evening, and they had yet to come across a wild animal they could kill and cook. So this town was a heaven-send.

"We've almost reached the Lycian border." Kent informed the rest. 

Lyn inquired about their safety once they all cross the border, she sounded apprehensive. Wil replied that they should be, lowly bandits would barely desire to cross borders for them.  
>Wil was barely able to finish his thought before Sain burst out, his voice holding happiness for the fast approaching return to his home. <p>

"Ah! Lycia, at long last! Tomorrow we will dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods!"

"Ugh, please don't mention food until a large pile of it is in front me!" moaned Wil.

Sain continued speaking as if Wil had not said anything, "-And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty."

Everyone simultaneously let out a loud sigh at Sain's words; of course his mind would be on the thought of a woman.

Sain threw his arms around Wil and Dorcas' shoulders, "Ah, yes…Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! Wouldn't you both agree?" He looked eagerly at the two other men.

"Ah, yeah… Sure Sain…" Wil said in an attempt to please the taller man. Dorcas just let out a grunt and turned his head away, his face was slightly flushed and it was obvious to see that his mind was on his delicate wife, food and love indeed.

Sain released the two men and walked back to his horse, he shot a sly glance at Kent, "This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

Kent replied with a dead look in his face, "If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere."

Florina surprised everyone by shooting Sain a dirty look, she raised her voice in opposition against Kent's plan, "But Huey needs rest and food!"

Florina stood tall for a moment longer before she began to tremble lightly, Lyn spoke up, "Kent, the inn will be fine." Her eyes were hard with her decision; they were going to stay in that in no matter was Kent said!

Kent nodded his head, "As you say, Milady."

Wil leaned towards Dorcas, "He is so whipped!" He whispered.

Florina gave a slight jump for joy, before speaking to Lyn, "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep!"

But Lyn paid no attention to Florina; her eyes looked above Florina's head, focusing on something that was on the horizon.

Elfiya looked to where Lyn's gaze was fixed. 'Oh Bugger.' She thought.

"Oh no… Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much." Lyn's tone was dry.

The group barely had enough time to pull out their weapons before the bandits were upon them.  
>One of the bandits spoke up, Elfiya assumed that he was the leader of this trio, "Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!"<p>

The bandit had a gleeful look on his face; Wil on the other hand, didn't, "What? Not again! They're still after us?"

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away from us so easily!"

The other bandit spoke up next, he looked an awful lot like a rat, "You leave alive, and everyone'll fink the Ganelon Bandits 'ave gone soft!" his accent was thick, and his words were sloppy, and unpronounced. If Elfiya had to guess, she would put her money on Mister Rat-face being from the slums of some city.

Lyn took a step forward, now standing in front of her Legion, "So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia!" Lyn brandished her sword, and she took a defensive stance, gripping her sword tightly. "Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

The leader held his chin up and grinned cockily, "Cheeky lil' fing, ain't 'cha?" He glanced behind him for a moment before calling out to the rest of his men, who were apparently hidden all around them. "Let's get 'em, lads! 'n no holdin' back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" 

With that he and his two other men retreated, and several more bandits came out from behind the trees. Elfiya quickly ordered her troops back, hoping to gain some time in formulating a battle plan.

Both sides never noticing two stray persons in the field of trees between their sides, a young cleric, and a young mage, about to be pulled into a skirmish neither expected to be in. 

Elfiya sent Florina to the skies to quickly survey the number of the bandits and what sorts of weapons they carried, unfortunately, she had gotten too frightened by catching sight of an enemy archer, and was unable to get a tally of the enemies.

A sudden, high-pitch screech filled the air, catching everyone's attention. "That scream…" Lyn turned towards the direction she assumed it originated from. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Elfiya's arm with one hand, pointing to the distance with the other, "Look! Elfiya, someone's over there!"

Elfiya saw them, she squinted her eyes, was that a tome? Curses, the person turned away too soon for her to get a good look! If they did have a tome, then she could hold off on saving them since they would be able to hold their own. Elfiya sighed, there was no way of definitively knowing, and for all she knew that stranger could simply be hold a book, or package. She nodded to herself; she would treat them as civilians. Looks like her first order of business for this little skirmish would be to protect the civilians; then, kill the Ganelon bandit leader. Hopefully they'll know then to leave her party alone.

First, Elfiya sent Sain to deal with the bandit to the north of them. Kent and Wil were to advance slowly, as the terrain made it difficult for foot-troops, as well as horses to move. Dorcas made an approach towards the civilians, but Elfiya thought it be best for her to have Lyn do the actual talking. Dorcas was there mostly for if communications went south. She had Florina take out the archer, best have the girl fight what she fears the most now, it'll mean trouble if the young Pegasus Knight keeps her fear of archers any longer.

Lyn spoke to the young civilian, who apparently was a Cleric, judging by her attire.

"Um, excuse me… Hello?"

The pink-haired lady turned around, "Hm?"

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn was hesitant to speak, especially with the look the pink-haired girl was giving her. 

The pink-haired girl opened her mouth to speak, before she was cut off by the young man she was with, "…It just happened."

"That's NOT true!" Lyn jumped back at the other girls shout. Nothing could have prepared her for the rant that came after.

"Those ruffians thought we were with YOU! You got us into this terrible situation! Now,"  
>She took a step towards Lyn, "How are you going to get us out?" <p>

The girl looked as though she was going to say more, but her companion stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could've been avoided."

The young man looked at Lyn, sympathy shining in his eyes, "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

Lyn looked confused and she voiced such, "But… If you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?" She gave them a meaningful glance.  
>The girls, Serra's face lit up. "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea." She turned and yelled in her companion's ear, "Erk! Go help these ladies." <p>

Erk turned towards his companion, "But I…Fine!" He turned his face towards the sky, a long-suffering look on his face.

Lyn smiled, "Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us?"

Serra grinned widely, somehow, still managing to look sophisticated, "Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk." She turned and patted Erk's cheek, "Be a good boy and go fight now, Erk."

And with that, she took Lyn's arm and dragged her away. Elfiya looked at Erk, his eyes were closed and he looked to be in pain.

Erk let out a small sigh before turning to Elfiya asking for orders.

Sain finished up with his bandit, and Elfiya had Wil and Erk team up against a swordsman. Another ax-fighter ran up and attacked Florina, and again she surprised everyone by killing that bandit without injury to herself.

Erk and Florina advanced to take care of the second archer, as Lyn was attacked by the second swordsman; she was hit in the arm, and got her enemy on his side. Elfiya quickly ordered Erk to Lyn's aid.

Swiftly, Erk conjured fire and weakened the swordsman, and Dorcas cleaved the man's head, clean off his shoulders when he wasn't looking.

With only the leader of the Ganelon bandits left, Elfiya decided a group attack would be the best plan.

She had Dorcas attack from a distance first; unfortunately it only grazed the man's arm, Erk also attacked from distance; luckily, his attack was slightly stronger, but not enough to kill the leader.

However, the leader now was struggling to stay on his feet, so she sent Lyn to finish the job.

Elfiya gaped at Lyn's intricate sword-play. This was the second time she had seen it, and Elfiya noticed how every member of her party had this special move. Some sort of super charged attack that they use every once in a while; which, Elfiya thinks, that they don't even notice they use! Quietly, Elfiya dubbed this attack; A Critical hit, it seemed fitting.

The leader fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds, "Blaaaaah…Scum…You're all scum…" and with that, he fell to the ground, dead.

In the aftermath of the battle, Serra ran back and forth, healing everyone's wounds. Elfiya recorded the fallen enemies' names, and returned to the house that they were going to be staying at. It was an offering of gratitude from one of the village people for ridding them of the bandits. 

Elfiya had just removed her cloak before Lyn came up to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Nicely done Elfiya. That should do it!" 

"Ah, thank you, Lyn. Are your wounds okay?" Elfiya inquired.

Before Lyn had a chance to respond, Serra bared upon them, "What a surprise. You're very strong, Lyn." She mused.

Lyn smiled at Serra, and then focused her eyes on the pink-haired girl's staff, that was strapped to her waist. "Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

Elfiya agreed, "Not to mention they are very useful, Lady Serra."

Serra looked modest, but the air around her radiated a sense of superiority, "Only those in the service of good can wield them."

Lyn seemed to not notice Serra's haughty tone, and again thanked the young cleric for lending the aid of her companion and herself. After the two had said their goodbyes, and with one final farewell to Erk, the two travelers prepared to set off.

Only to be stopped by Sain.

Sain ran up to the traveling duo, starry-eyed and voice holding a dreamy tone, "What have we here? Another wildflower, perhaps a butterfly? What an absolutely delectable creature!"

Serra glanced at Sain, inquiring of his companionship. Sain introduced himself and the two exchanged formalities.  
>Sain accidently let it slip that Lady Lyn was in fact Lady Lyndis, granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin. <p>

Serra's eyes lit up! Oh what were the chances of running into someone of such noble stature! Serra began to pace, now completely ignoring the green-knight in front of her. Let's see, if I were to help the lost granddaughter of Caelin, and see that her escort is seen through safely, I'd get so much recognition for my caring heart and devotion to good, that no-good old knight would _have_ _to _acknowledge me!

Serra's inner thoughts did not go completely unnoticed. Warily, her Erk turned to her, a sudden sense of foreboding settling in him at the smile on the Clerics face. "Serra…What deviousness are you contemplating now?"

With a mischievous grin Serra pulled the mage close and whispered, "Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!"  
>Erk closed his eyes, unable to believe what he just heard, "You can't be serious…"<p>

But she was.

"Oh Sain!" she called, hurrying over to the green knight who had begun to make his retreat as the pair spoke. "Do you think we could join the Lady Lyndis's company?"

Sain was about to say no, he really was! But the cleric had shot him the saddest and largest pair of puppy-eyes he had ever seen! How was he supposed to say no to that! Besides, one should never say no to a lady, brings bad luck.

So he said yes.

"-We were just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

This stopped Serra in her tracks, why would they need fighting power? "Are you being hunted or something?" she asked.

Sain laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, yes, it's an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere."

Serra smiled sweetly, "Well in that case, my healing staff along with Erk's magic will surely some in handy."

As Serra and Sain began to walk back to everyone else, Erk stood frozen in place. He couldn't believe it; she just…jumped into an internal skirmish for the house Caelin. This was NOT in his contract. Was this even legal?

Reluctantly, Erk began to trudge behind the rapidly talking duo. This is it, he decided, this job is going to kill him. Erk stopped and leaned on a tree, "I…I…I think I'm going to be ill."

And he was.

All over the tree.

Thus, Lyndis's Legion, along with their two new members continued on their way to Caelin, but not after restocking their supplies and getting some rest. Unbeknownst to them the danger that awaits them at the end of their journey. 


	7. Enter! The Sneaky Thief and Stoic Nomad!

_**At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen, and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However, the marquess's brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power.**_

The three day trek to Araphen flew by with ease for Lyndis' Legion. With no more bandit attacks on the group, spirits where light-hearted as the group made their way into the large city. Elfiya began to survey the area, only to be distracted by the sight of Erk and surprisingly Florina, attempt to restrain Serra from wandering off to browse shops.

Elfiya smiled to herself at the sight before catching sight of Dorcas and Wil chatting amicably. 'Looks like they've become buddies.' she mused. 

She inched back to where Sain and Lyn were, wondering where Kent had wandered off to.

"What city is this?" Lyn asked her companions.

"This? This is Araphen." Said muttered distractedly, his eyes focused on the massive structure before them.

Noticing Lyns curious look, Elfiya rattled off a little fun fact about the city. "This is one of the largest cities in Lycia. The second largest actually, Ostia is the actual largest." 

Lyn nodded and looked around the market, "Second biggest? It does seem awfully busy."

Lyn glanced around again, as though she were looking for something. "Where's Kent?" she asked.

Sain turned his attention away from the large walls and looked at Lyn, "He said he was going ahead to the castle, but…" he trailed off, distracted by the sound of hooves clopping on the pavement, "Ah! Here he comes now." 

Elfiya glared at the approaching figure. Why did he not tell her of where he was going? What if he was captured, then there was no way they could save him since they'd have no idea! She backed up a bit as he reined his horse to a stop and addressed Lyn.

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us." Kent informed her. 

A quiet voice spoke up from behind them, "Supplies? D-does this mean H-huey will have a chance to d-drink and rest?" Florina trailed off towards the end, as she lowered her head. 

Kent nodded, "The Marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

Lyn looked doubtful. Which was understandable since her own granduncle was plotting her murder, she had no valid reason to take Marquess Araphen's word upfront. "He's going to help us?"

"Yes," Kent dismounted, "Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the Marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

Will and Sains hands shot up in the air with joy, "Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain commented.

Elfiya blocked out the rest of their conversation, 'This is too easy,' she thought, 'Why would the Marquess take the word of a knight without proof of Lyn's existence? Let alone get involved in a battle for the throne?' She looked up at the castle's walls. 'My father always told me, that if something's too easy then you're either already dead, or about to be.'

Elfiya was brought out of her thoughts as the Legion began to make their way to the castle gates. Erk made his way to her side, "Lady Tactician, do you feel as though there's something off about how quick and easy the marquess gave his assistance?" 

She shot a look at Erk before giving a quick nod. "There's nothing we can do at the moment, Erk. We'll just have to see how this plays out."

"Yes. Lady Tactician." As he turned to re-situate himself in the back of the groups formation, Elfiya called out to him.

"Also, my name's Elfiya. Not, Lady Tactician!"

Erk stiffened, and hurried off. Not acknowledging Elfiya's comment.

Within a few moments of walking, they passed civilians running past them screaming.

"The castle's burning!"

"St. Elimine save us!"

"Someone get help!"

Serra's voice rose up above the crowd's, as she pushed her way through and pointed at something up ahead. "What are those men doing?"

As soon as she said it. The crowd dispersed and ran to their homes, as armed and dangerous-looking men ran up to them. 

"Who are you?" Lyn demanded. As she took a defensive position, slowly unsheathing her sword.

The mercenary pointed to Lyn, "You! Yer Lyndis, ain't cha?"

With a gasp, Lyn took a step backwards.

"Prepare ye'self!" he leered. 

"Hey!" Lyn was focused on a man quickly riding towards them. The mysterious man instantly whipped out a brightly colored bow, shooting the mercenary in the throat.

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent rushed over to Lyn, "Are you alright?" 

Elfiya ran up to the other side of Lyn, eyeing the archer on horseback.

"I-I'm fine. This man saved me." She pointed a shaky finger at the nomad. 

"May I ask what your name is, Sir?" Elfiya inquired.

The nomad stared blankly at the small orange-eyed girl, then Lyn, before pulling his horse back.

Lyn ran forward and took hold of the man's rein. "Wait! Why did you help me?"

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked." He pulled his horse rein free, "I was mistaken." 

Lyn's face lit up, "No, you were right! I am from Sacae." She grasped her sword's hilt, and straightened her back, "I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

The nomad stared intensely into Lyn's eyes, searching for any signs of deceit. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

"Yes." Lyn replied, happy that she was able to find another Sacaean plainsmen. In Araphen of all places.

Suddenly the nomad had a grave look in his eyes, "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle," he informed them, "and it's spreading."  
>Lyn opened her mouth, probably to say that they'll stay and help. But, the Nomad cut her off. "Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." <p>

Elfiya stepped up, "You're from the castle aren't you? What has happened and is the marquess safe? One of my men was in there moments ago."

The Nomad stared at Elfiya, probably wondering who she was in accordance to Lyn's group.

"The castle has been attacked and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you," He gestured to Lyn, "was with them. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

Lyn held a hand to her heart and passionately proclaimed that Lyndis' Legion would offer their assistance to the nomad and save the marquess.

The nomad stared incredulously at Lyn. "Why?" He asked.

Lyn smiled sadly, "The brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So… I must help if I can…"

"You're somehow involved in all of this… very well, let's go." The nomad began making his way towards the rest of the group, when he stopped and turned a bit to face Lyn. "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

Lyn's face lit up and a smile graced her face, "Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

Rath turned away from Lyn, color in his cheeks. "And a thousand curses upon our enemy!" 

"Excuse me, sir nomad!" Rath turned around and glanced at the orange-eyed girl from moments ago. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Elfiya, and I'm the tactician for this rag-tag band." She gave him a small bow. "So, sir nomad-" 

"Rath."

Elfiya stopped and blinked up at him. "Uh, pardon?"

"My name, is Rath."

"Ah, yes. Well then Rath, is there anything you could tell me about the castle?"

"There are secret passages we'll be able to use to get in, but there are switches we need to find, I don't know of their locations."  
>"Great! Thank you Rath."<p>

Elfiya cleared her throat before shouting for everyone to get into formation. Lyn set herself beside her small companion, "What shall we do, Elfiya? We don't have any keys with us…"

In that moment Elfiya considered telling Lyn about the few tricks her uncle taught her before deciding against it. Instead, she just smiled at the older girl and assured her not to worry.

She first sent off Florina and Erk to attack the one brigand a little ways south of them. His partner charged at Erk, but Wil managed to fell him in a single shot. Sain was sent to deal with the third swordsman to the east, and that enemy was gone with a well thrown javelin.

Deciding to notify the village people of the skirmish that was taking place, Elfiya sent Serra in the the nearest home. Moments later, the cleric emerged shouting that she had a key. 'This is good,' Elfiya thought, 'now we can at least get into one room.'

Commanding Lyn to check the houses to the north, Elfiya was pleasantly surprised when Lyn returned to her with a man in tow. His name was Matthew, and judging by his tools that he was hiding, he was a thief. Elfiya smiled, this young man, Matthew, was going to be rather useful.

She ordered Serra to give the key she received to Sain, before sending him off to deal with another enemy guard further east, sending Florina as back up.

As she had the rest of her troops regroup in the north, some of her units relayed some startling information they received. The Marquess hated the Sacaean plainspeople, he fell for Lyn's mother, and when his affections were not returned, but instead given to the Sacaean chieftain, he swore no Sacean plainsmen or women would be allowed back in his city. This made Elfiya wonder about Rath's position in the Araphen guard, and whether he was just being made a fool of.

Not having time to worry about that at the moment. Elfiya asked Matthew to unlock the first door and Rath rushed forward to hit the switch, causing one of the hidden passages to open up.

As she led her units into the secret passage, another enemy guardsman attempted to attack Lyn. Quickly, Lyn dodged and struck two swift blows to the man, killing him. Matthew freely looted the chest that was there, leaving Elfiya and Erk to facepalm themselves at his behavior.

Suddenly, another wall opened up in front of them. This must mean that Florina and Sain managed to reach the second switch!

Rath immediately sniped the enemy archer that was in the room, leaving the knight to be taken out by Erk.

Elfiya, noticing that there was another door that they still hadn't been in, took the key off of Lyn's last kill and opened the door. Walking out the door way, she whistled for Matthew to pick the chest lock and retrieve it's contents, before finally having Rath flip the final switch.

With the passageway revealing itself, Lyn tapped Elfiya's shoulder and suggested that they all leave, now that their job was done, and let Rath and his troops take over. Elfiya nodded and signaled a retreat.

As the troops relocated to the marketplace, Elfiya and Lyn followed Rath in locating the marquess. They followed him down long and winding halls, staying close to Rath, trusting him to lead them in the darkness. Time seemed to pass by sluggishly in the dark passages, but eventually the trio came to a stop at a dead end.

Rath inched his face closer to the wall, his hands danced across the stone searching for a switch. After a few moments, a soft click resounded in the vast halls and the wall opened up for them.

The throne room was elaborately decorated with stained glass and designed walls. Next to the secret door was the glittering, golden throne, and on the throne sat a middle-aged blonde man.

Ah! The Marquess!

Three brigands surrounded the Marquess, all posed to strike either the Marquess in the event he attempted to run, or attack anyone who attempted to enter the room.

Elfiya laughed silently to herself. This was too easy, the three of them could easily take on the brigands. Lyn could attack the one on the left from behind, Rath could shoot the third one, who was closest to the Marquess, and she could attempt to disarm the last one.

'No.' she thought, that'd be too risky. If she didn't efficiently disarm the last brigand, then he could easily kill her with a swing of his axe.

Just as she was about to whisper her plan to Rath and Lyn, footsteps resounded up the secret corridor. Kent quickly appeared, but began to slow down when Elfiya and Lyn snapped around towards him, and angrily gestured for him to be quiet. 

Careful to not make any noise, and watchful of this armor clanking, Kent made his way towards them. Immediately, Elfiya grabbed Kent's hand and pulled him as well as Lyn and Rath into a huddle.

"Okay," She whispered, "There are three of them and three of you." She addressed Rath first, "Rath, I want you to shoot the man on the right. He's closest to the Marquess and poses the biggest threat to the Marquess. Aim for the back of his neck, that should be able to take him out instantly."

She turned to Lyn next, "I need you to go for the man in the middle, you're faster than Kent, so you'd be able to get to the man a lot quicker. He's wielding an axe, so you'll also have the advantage."

Lastly, she turned to Kent, "That leaves the man to the right for you, Kent. Aim for the upper part of his back, ideally strike his heart. Just because he's a bad man doesn't mean he needs to suffer. Understood?"

She posed her question towards the other two as well. With their nods, Elfiya gave the signal, and the three attacked.

The skirmish was over in seconds and the brigands were defeated without any resistance. Marquess of Araphen shot up out of his chair in alarm, he looked at the group that appeared from nowhere, settling down once he laid eyes on Rath.

"Ah, it's Rath!" The Marquess let out a sigh of relief. "You've done well." He said, "What a performance!"

Elfiya frowned at the Marquess's words. It sounded like he was just applauding how Rath handled the situation and took care of the brigands. But, there was something else. Something was wrong… She silently scurried behind Lyn.

Rath shook his head, "Sir… If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

"Hm?" The Marquess turned to Lyn and Kent as if noticing them for the first time. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Lyn stepped forward and gave a small bow to the Marquess, "My name is Lyndis," she straightened herself, "I am pleased you are well."

He looked Lyn up and down. A small, almost unnoticeable sneer appeared on his face, "Oh… It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's-..." He trailed off before ordering Rath to leave the room.

Rath bowed to the Marquess and gave a small nod to Lyn before leaving the room. Once the Marquess was sure Rath was out the room, he gave his attention back to Lyn, subtle disgust lining his features.

"Now… Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?" His voice sounded like a parent who was attempting to get their child to confess to what they've done.

Lyn's voice sounded regretful when she told the Marquess, "I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren." 

Throughout Lyn's speech the Marquess was nodding along. "That's exactly right," He stated harshly, "Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute." 

The cruel tone in his voice threw Lyn off. "M-my apologies…" she stuttered out.

The Marquess dramatically turned away from them, "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance…" He sat back down in his throne, with a callous smirk. "I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

Kent stepped forward in outrage, "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your _word_, my lord!"

Lyn gently put her hand on Kent's arm as a comforting gesture.

The Marquess of Araphen shot Kent an annoyed look, "...You're name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of the one most vital detail!" 

Kent brows drew together in confusion. He was sure that he had informed the Marquess of all the prominent issues at hand, "What… What do you mean?"

Lyn and Elfiya looked up at Kent in concern, neither of them have ever heard Kent stutter before, or sound so unsure. He was always the steady, level-headed one of the group.

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but…" The Marquess began, "I didn't expect her to be so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

Lyn's body tensed, as Elfiya gasped. She knew that the Marquess of Araphen didn't take to kindly to the plainspeople of the Sacae, but to claim Sacaean blood be taint… Oh how Elfiya wished they didn't save this wretched man.

He continued in a chastising tone, "Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this…" He paused as if to find the right word, "... nomadic mongrel?"

Elfiya saw red. "You-!" She darted towards the Marquess of Araphen, with all intent and purpose to maim his aged face, but two pairs of hands held her back.

"Milady Elfiya! Hold!" Kent's deep voice barked out the command, before he turned his hardened gaze upwards and addressed the Marquess.

"My apologies, my lord Marquess."

The Marquess looked down at them with great disdain, "It would do you well to maintain control of your wench."

Kent knelt before the Marquess, as a final act of desperation and plead. "Marquess Araphen! Please… If you would grace us with your aid."

Lyn's eyes were focused on the back of Kent's head, she noticed the back of his ears were burning red with shame.

"... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed." Marquess Araphen casually commented with cynical glee, "I question whether he will survive to meet this girl."

He twisted the garnish rings on his withered fingers, "In which case, his brother Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming Marquess."

The room settled into a heavy silence as the Marquess's words hit them. That silence was broken by a cry of outrage, "You foul man!"

"Elfiya!" Kent barked warningly.

Before Kent was able to make apologies to the Marquess, Lyn stepped forward and placed her hand on Kent's armored shoulder. He lifted his head to look at his lady, stricken at the sight of her.

Light from the window illuminated her silhouette, giving her a graceful air. Her back was straight, and her eyes, hard. She spoke to the Marquess with such command, her tone filled with sarcastic respect.

It was in that moment, Kent knew that this truly was the lost princess of Caelin.

"I understand. Kent, Elfiya, come. We take out leave at once."

Lyn pulled Kent back up to his feet. "I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. And I _will not_ accept aid from one who disparages my heritage."

With one last pitying look, Lyn turned her heel, and strode out the throne room. The rest of the occupants watched her back disappear around the massive doors, the closed with a resounding 'thud', and the room was left in a sweeping silence.

A moment passed before Kent regained his senses and followed after Lyn, and Elfiya after him.

Just as she was about to close the doors, she departed one final message to Marquess Araphen, "Deliberate cruelty is unforgivable, and all cruelty springs from weakness. And you, Marquess Araphen, are one sad and weak man."

As she turned her back to the now closed door, Elfiya bit back a gasp when she saw Rath staring blankly at the shut doors.

She tried to get his attention, but seeing his mind was elsewhere and his gaze, still fixed on throne room doors, she bowed to him then rushed down the hall and out the castle.

After getting lost several times, and eventually asking a soldier to assist her out, Elfiya made her way back to her group. And judging by Sain's passionate movements and voice, Kent and Lyn just finished informing the group of what happened inside of the castle.

"The Marquess is a lout!"

Ah, yes. She arrived at the right time. She shook her head, 'Oh, Sain' she thought.

"Don't worry about anything! We're all here for you!"

As the rest of Lyndis' Legion voiced their agreements and vows to stand by her, even their new lock-picking member agreed to stay with them. Sain put an arm around Kent's shoulders and pulled him close, "Isn't that right, Kent?"

The red-haired knight cast his eyes downward, and solemnly addressed Lyn. "I beg your forgiveness."

Lyn's eyes widened, taken aback. "Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin, that I...I failed to take your feelings into account." 

His words were soft. So soft that only his fellow knight, the small tactician, and the woman he swore to protect were able to hear him. 

Lyn scoffed softly, "Is that it?" Kent's head shot up to gaze questioningly at Lyn's face. With a dramatic wave of her hands and wide smile Lyn brushed off his apology and worries, "Trouble yourself no more! You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that…"

She walked over to her crimson companion and hoisted him upright, "Hold your head upright and be proud!" A wide smile spread across her face as she looked upon her friend. 

Shocked and awed at what his lady just said to him, Kent spoke in a soft whisper, "Milady Lyndis…"

Not being able to tolerate the somber air anymore, Sain skipped to Lyn and got down on one knee, with one hand on his chest and another gently holding her hand; he began to sing praises about her noble ways and declared his love for her, much to the amusement of everyone around him, and mild embarrassment on Lyn's part.

With much lighter spirits, the group made their way back to the rest of their party outside the village gates. After completely disrespecting the Marquess of Araphen, and disposing of a hand full of guards, it was unlikely that Lyndis' Legion would be welcome in the city, so Elfiya guessed that it'd be in their groups best interest to spend the night in the forest surrounding the city.

'Not to mention,' Elfiya thought, 'Lyn wouldn't want to stay in the same area as that racist anyway. But...'

Her eyes widened as she realized something, 'What's going to happen to Rath now?' 

When they finally made it back to their friends, to say that Serra was irate was an understatement. The moment Lyn came into view, Serra stormed over to the groups leader, posed and ready to tear Lyn a new one.

Sensing the impending danger, Matthew reappeared then disappeared just as quickly, dragging the loud-mouth pinkette with him.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon Elfiya found herself preparing dinner over the fire, chatting amicably with a calming Dorcas and a flirtatious Sain.

Wil was off to side of the fire, sharpening his arrow heads while Matthew leaned over trying to gain information about his new companions from the young archer.

Young Florina sat close to the fire, conversing in low tones to the troops magic users, speaking with a sense of excitement the troop only sees her express with the Lady Lyndis; Erk's eyes seemed to gleam as he questioned Florina about her Pegasus, while Serra interrogated the poor girl on her skirt length.

Kent was again stoically standing guard beside Lyn once more as she rambled on about one thing or another. Eventually, she slowed down and muttered softly to herself. "The Marquess of Araphen said that my grandfather was ill... We must hurry to Caelin!" 

"Milady, as we approach Caelin, the obstacles Lundgren set in our path will be more difficult to overcome." Kent's grave tone startled Lyn from thoughts, she gave him a sad smile, "Kent, if you're fearing for your life or reputation, you don't have to help me, I won't hold it against you if you...decide to leave..."

Kent was taken aback, did his lady truly think that he was going to abandon her like some ruffian with no morals? "My lady! I will never leave your side, I vowed to see you through to the end!"

Lyn's smile became just a bit brighter, "I'm counting on you Kent, so please, lend me your sword."

"I lend you, my sword and my shield."

"The same goes for me, my beautiful lady," Sain promised as he walked over to the pair, streaming stew in both of his hands for them, "Ain't that right, Elfiya?"

Elfiya looked up from the pot, where she was pouring more stew into a bowl, and shoot them all a wide grin, "That's right!" She called out, "there's no way I'm leaving you now!"

Lyn had trouble blinking ball the tears that burned at her eyes, "Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I..." she let out a small sob, "... I will persevere!"

Just as the group was setting down to eat, Serra shrieked when she spotted a lone figure speeding towards them, everyone immediately began to take arms for the upcoming battle, when Elfiya called them off.

Rath pulled his horse to a sharp stop as he approached Lyn, he swiftly dismounted and dropped to one knee. 

Lyn jumped in shock and gasped out, "Rath!" The shock seemed to wear off immediately once Lyn caught sight of her friend's face, she knelt in front of him and took his face into her hands, checking for any sign of injury, "What is it? What are you-" 

As she continued to scan his body, Elfiya and Sain couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the perceived to be stoic Rath turning a bright cherry red.

He grabbed Lyn's wrists to stop her touching and prodding, "No-nothing's wrong! I heard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of Lorca…" His gaze became more intense, and this time it was Lyn's face that became flushed, "Proud daughter of the Sacae. I will join you. I will add my strength to yours." 

Lyn's head felt fuzzy, but after a moment, Rath's words began to hit her. "R-really?" she asked.

He nodded before standing and walking over to his mount, removing a sack from one of the packs, "And this...I want you to take it." He passed it to Lyn's hands, curious, Lyn gently placed the sack on the ground and undid one of the binding ties.

"Gold?!" She gasped out. "It's too much. I can't accept it." With a shake of her head and an efficiency Elfiya had only seen on the battlefield, Lyn re-tied the sack and tried to shove it back into Rath's hands.

But he was having none of it, and in return tried to keep the sack in Lyndis' arms, "I have no need for it, and if it will help you…" 

"But…"

They both trailed off, the sack of gold falling to the ground between their feet. Stubbornly, Rath shook his head, "I cannot take back something once offered." 

Understanding a traditionally Sacae way of thinking and that her argument was refuted, Lyn let out a loud sigh before shooting Rath an amused smile. "Rath...I thank you.." 

Her words fell on deaf ears, for he already picked up the sack of gold and went to deposit it in Elfiya's arms.

Elfiya looked at the tall Sacaen man and smiled wide, "Welcome to the legion Rath! I'll help you get settled and run you through how stuff works after I put this away, okay?"

He nodded and left to tie up his mount. Elfiya smiled as she watched their new member walk away. She quickly trudged to the small chest that held their funds, trying to lift the sack over her head and into the chest was a much harder task than Elfiya originally anticipated. Moments later, a large hand swooped down and picked the sack up from Elfiya's struggling arms and without hassle, deposited the money into the chest and locked it.

Elfiya looked up to Dorcas's amused face, "Aha thanks for that Dorcas." 

He responded with a nod and a grunt that Elfiya took to mean, 'No problem'. 

The two stood there for a moment before shuffling off; Dorcas, to continue his conversation with Florina and Erk, and Elfiya to finish the food and serve it.

Within twenty minutes, the now slightly larger Lyndis' Legion was now settled down around the fireplace, dinner in hand and conversation flowing smoothly.

Florina was nestled comfortably between Elfiya and Erk when Elfiya leaned over and whispered, '_Hey Florina, why are you able to talk to Erk_?' Elfiya knew all about Florina's aversion to males, so she wanted to know what made Erk special.

Confused by the question, Florina whispered back, '_I don't know what you mean, despite was Serra says, Erk is very nice. She's always asking about Illia and shows me her magic!' _Florina leaned back a bit and gazed softly at the fire, _'I like magic, it's so...beautiful, y'know?' _

Elfiya smiled at her friend and nodded, that was a very sweet thing of Florina to say about a man, she just didn't know how to feel about the fact that Florina was most likely only able to say that because she thought he was a man.

Elfiya burst out into a loud wholesome laughter. It seems like everyday their group just keeps getting better and better!


End file.
